


So Much History in Such Small Space

by TheHT



Series: Oasis [1]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-It, basically Macarena actually having feelings for Zulema, but not really, but the one I think they could've done instead, just... improve-it, not the ending I would've liked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHT/pseuds/TheHT
Summary: “Remember me as the biggest asshole you’ve ever known. The one that turned you into a murderer, who killed your son and your family, if that’s going to get you to leave. Now run, Rubia.” She let go of her with a slight push and turned around, walking a couple of steps towards the cars, which were getting too close for comfort. She turned her head and seeing Macarena still rooted to the spot, she yelled, “Run!”----Kind of a rewrite of THAT scene from 5x08, with a lil' bit more added so their actions actually make sense and Maca doesn't leave with just a "thank you."
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Series: Oasis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782436
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	So Much History in Such Small Space

**Author's Note:**

> So the ending left me... yeah... you know. After watching Najwa's live it was a bit better, but I still had some reservations, so I wrote this with some more insight to why the characters act the way they do and basically Macarena does feel something for Zulema. You can interpret it however you want, but in my mind they're both in love with the other, so do with that what you will.
> 
> I'm also going to post the Spanish version, if you want to check that one out.
> 
> I hope you like it!

_“Get out of here.”_

_“Come on!”_

_“Don’t worry. I’m not doing this for you. Take care.”_

* * *

Macarena could hear the SUVs getting closer and closer, but her legs wouldn’t listen to her. She knew that she had to keep running. Save herself. But her feet were anchored to the floor, as if they had taken root an that spot. She couldn’t leave Zulema, not with three cars loaded with thugs armed with guns and intent to kill. “No…” She couldn’t do anything but mutter the word over and over, a knot starting to form inside her throat while her eyes teared up.

“You’re not alone anymore.” Zulema talking broke her out of her reverie. She had a smile on her face. Se seemed much too calm and collected for someone being chased by fifteen armed thugs.

In that moment, Macarena realized that that was exactly what she wanted. Just like that night in the Oasis, while pointing a gun at her, Macarena saw in her eyes that same determination, that lack of fear, only this time tinged with softness.

Zulema had never feared death. In her attempts to escape prison, she’d flirted with it in more than one occasion, burning herself alive, giving herself infections… Macarena herself had tried to kill her more than once. This time was no different: she was not afraid. Macarena, however, was.

Macarena stomped towards Zulema and grabbed her arm. “No. I’m not leaving without you. Equals or nothing, remember?” Either we both get out of this mess or…” She didn’t finish her sentence, the pressure in her throat too much, as the first tear slid down her cheek.

“You need to leave. Now.” Zulema pulled out her arm from Macarena’s grasp and looked back. The cars would catch up to them in little over five minutes, if they were lucky. Macarena was still motionless, refusing to leave her behind. “I already told you, I have no reason to run.” Zulema’s voice almost a whisper, her smile completely wiped from her face. “I found my home. I want to stop running, for once in my fucking life. I’m tired.” She walked closer to Macarena, not quite touching her. She looked at her in the eye, serious. “Leave. What will I do if we get out of this? Die in one of those shitty, illegal hospitals, with you in the next room giving birth? Boring.” She let out a sarcastic laugh, choked up. “I have no future. Let me die the way I lived. Unafraid, on my own terms. Doing whatever the fuck I want, basically.” She tried to joke, but neither of them laughed.

“How can you ask for me to leave you behind? You tell me that I’m your home and that you’re… dying for me? And now I’m supposed to just, wave you goodbye and wish you luck and leave—” Zulema grabbed her jacket and pulled abruptly, their bodies colliding, and pressed their lips together. Macarena felt Zulema’s hand move to get a better grip and draw her closer, but when Macarena started to kiss her back, she aggressively pulled back.

“Yeah, you are.” She smirked. “Remember me as the biggest asshole you’ve ever known. The one that turned you into a murderer, who killed your son and your family, if that’s going to get you to leave. Now run, Rubia.” She let go of her with a slight push and turned around, walking a couple of steps towards the cars, which were getting too close for comfort. She turned her head and seeing Macarena still rooted to the spot, she yelled, “Run!”

Macarena took off running towards the landing helicopter. She ran like hell without looking back, knowing that if she did, she’d run back to Zulema and try to off those bastards, even if it got them killed trying.

_Bang._

She heard a shot in the distance. She faltered for a moment, almost landing on her face. She saw two droplets wet the floor, but she forced herself to keep on running.

_Bang_.

She closed her fists, digging her nails into her palm. She kept running.

_Bang_.

Another shot. She brought her hands up to her face and wiped off her tears that threatened to make her vision blurry.

_Bang._

She bit her lip. She hoped for those shots to be Zulema’s. Or at least for them to miss their target.

Then, she heard a scream. Raw and visceral. Zulema was screaming in the distance, but she kept running. She felt a pressure on her chest and once again, that damned knot in her throat, which wouldn’t let her breathe, but she kept going. Now, her momentum the only thing driving her forward, she could only run. Her mind was blank. She couldn’t see, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t stop.

_Bang._

She couldn’t hear Zulema anymore. She didn’t want to think about what that meant. She managed to fill her lungs with air, she wiped her tears once again. Her only goal was to get to the helicopter, to run from the cars that she could now hear again approaching her.

When she reached the helicopter, she couldn’t feel her feet or her legs. She got on in a rush and fastened her seatbelt as they took off, flattening herself against the wall to avoid the shots being fired at her. A few seconds later the shots stopped. They were too far for them to reach her. She was… safe.

She peeked out from the door, looking at the wide desert, that spread like an ocean of sand peppered with small islands. Small, dried-up shrubs; a bush here and there; a scrawny tree; Zulema… Zulema. Her still body an oasis in a sea of dirt. Small, progressively minute, as they flew further away. She stopped holding her tears back and allowed them to flow freely, flooding her eyes and sliding down to her chin.

She saw her turn into a black spot in that yellow immensity. Luckily, it wasn’t that same yellow that had surrounded them for so many years. This was a golden yellow, warmer. A yellow that screamed freedom.

She remembered that she herself had once said that astronauts, seeing their world become minuscule, realized how insignificant their lives actually were. Seeing Zulema vanish in the distance, she wondered how something—someone—so small could leave such a big mark. So much pain, so much sadness, so much love, so many moments… So much history is such small space. Shared cells, attempted murders, jailbreaks, heists, secrets, truths, gifts, lives saved, intimacy, death… All of them living in her heart and in another that was no longer beating, belonging to someone she could no longer see.

She wondered how much of it was real. Would those memories vanish with distance, too? SO much had changed since she first stepped foot on South Cross, since she tried on those yellow clothes, that there was no going back. The scar left by Zulema in her story was much too big to cloak. But she didn’t want that. She wasn’t going to forget her for the rest of her life, that much she knew, and that’s how she wanted it.

She stuck her head out of the door and let the sun and the air dry her face, leaving two salty trails. She took a deep breath in and smiled. Zulema had gotten the end she wanted, she’d found her peace. Now it was her turn.

And, didn’t Zulema use to say that only those who are forgotten die? Well, as long as she lived, Zulema would too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm also going to post the Spanish version, if you want to check it out.


End file.
